Broken Paradise
by MyForever
Summary: James Potter's twin has been missing for 18 years, and when her lover is in need she turns back up again, but what will this do to the lives of the Golden Trio? How will the Harry react now that his Godfather has somebody else to dote on? Rating for safet
1. In the Beginning

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
Summary: James Potter's twin has been missing for 18 years, and when her lover is in need she turns back up again, but what will this do to the lives of the Golden Trio? How will the Chosen One react now that his loving Godfather has somebody else to dote on?**

**Chapter: 1 - In the Beginning**

Laughing and joking with her best friends, Elise Potter sat down at one of the circular tables that occupied the back half of the Great Hall. Lily Evans sat down next to her while the boys went off to get some drinks.

"Elli, you don't need a tattoo, you're perfect as you are, and anyway you already have two, you don't need another one," Lily said sincerely to her best friend. Elise had been going on about getting another tattoo for a couple of weeks now, ever since she had turned of age the November before last she had been obsessed with acquiring tattoos and now had two, one around her ankle that she had drew the design her self, it pictured herself with her arms around her boyfriend – no fiancée, Sirius Black, with his arm around his best friend Remus Lupin, who had his other arm around his other best friend and Elise's brother, James Potter who had his arm around his fiancée, Lily Evans. The other was on the back of her neck, and was of a night in the forest under the full moon with five animals running around, a werewolf, a stag, a dog, an eagle, and a unicorn. However now Elise wanted one of the dog and the eagle on her lower back.

"Lils, will you please stop having a go at me about it, it's my body I can do what I want with it. You sound like my Mother," Elise retaliated.

"Well, maybe that's what you need, somebody here to look over you because as I can plainly see you just want to do whatever you want. You're eighteen and a half Elli; you've got your whole life ahead of you, think it over, do a bit of thinking for once, and wait. You've got so much time to get tattoos if you really want them, our lives have only just begun."

"Ah… Come on girls, don't have this argument tonight, it's our graduation night. The Hall has been decorated just for us. Let's party!" James laughed as he handed Lily her drink.

"Where's Remus gone?" Lily asked after accepting the drink and taking a sip of Firewhiskey.

"Oh, remember Samantha the tall, blonde girl in Ravenclaw? Well, she's just asked him to dance with her, and you know Remus he doesn't get that many offers, so he took up the chance and left us with you two. What he was thinking we have no idea."

"Hey," Elise replied while hitting Sirius on the arm, "Don't talk about your own friends like that!"

"Ahh… I'm sorry Elle, come dance with me?"

"Only 'cuz you're being an idiot."

Elise and Sirius left their drinks on the table and headed over to the dance floor. The Great Hall looked magnificient, it had been decorated as a prom hall as many of those that had had Muggle upbringings had named it, and the attire was according. Sirius Black danced around the Hall wildly, with Elise hanging on as much as she could shaking her head back in laughter.

At the end of the song, Elise's chestnut hair was falling down out of the complicated bun her roommate Alice had done it up in, and the tattoo was standing out vividly against her pale skin that was beginning to get flustered. Looking over she saw her brother and her best friend dancing a wild two-step to a song that neither Elise nor Sirius had ever heard. Sirius' hair was becoming crazier with the long, soft black curls dangling any which way around his head. Not wanting to go back to their drinks so soon, the two started dancing again, moving around the dance floor in circles and when they passed Remus, Sirius gave him a quick tap on the shoulder and a wink, before Remus and Elise rolled their eyes at him.

Three hours later and the clock had just struck midnight, their last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was finally over, and the rest of their lives had just begun. When Professor Dumbledore, the school's headmaster stood to say that the Graduation Party was over, a number of groans could be heard from the seventh years and many couples began to kiss, to pretend that they had not heard their head teacher. Among these couples were Sirius and Elise, and James and Lily, but suddenly a loud bang was heard from outside the castle and many of the younger students in the dormitories above began to scream.

The whole school knew that for the past couple of years they had been living throughout a war and security measures had been taken in case of a breach of the school's defences, and finally this was the time these measures had to be used. Anybody of age was allowed to fight if they wished. Anybody younger must make their way quickly to reach their dormitories within ten minutes of the alarm bells going off and from then the doors would go into lock down.

While the screams continued upstairs, the Great Hall was in shocked silence, friends and couples held themselves tighter than before and students and teachers alike had a look of fear on their faces. It was Dumbledore, who spoke first,

"We all know what we must do, even if it will be uncomfortable in such formal clothing, we shall most probably be met by sixth years outside in the Entrance Hall where we will proceed into the grounds, take your guard, stick close to your friends and fight."

Many of the teachers looked as if they wanted to protest to Dumbledore's ideas in letting students fight, but they knew that it would take quite awhile for Aurors to turn up and they needed all the help they could get.

Silently but quickly the occupants of the Great Hall spilled out into the Entrance Hall where a large group of tired-looking, pyjama-clad sixth years were standing alert and tense. After the four Head of Years had a quick look around to make sure that no one under the age of seventeen were in the crowd they opened the Front Door's to fight.

As soon as Voldemort and his allies saw the troops ready for battle walking solemnly out of the Castle the Battle began, with spells, jinxes, curses and counter-curses flying in every direction. The first Battle of Hogwarts began.

It was nearly three in the morning before the Battle finished, with the light side winning…for now. Voldemort had fled taking the remaining troops with him, leaving the light to search through the dead bodies, sorting through the Dark and Light supporters, although their were considerably more Death Eaters dead than those Light. Teachers were taking those injured up to the Hospital Wing for treatment from Madam Pomfrey and some Healers from St Mungo's who had come over to help. Friends and students wondered between those still standing and those injured and dead on the ground looking for their classmates and friends, hoping to find them well and alive. Some students could be found kneeling next to a friend crying or holding them wishing them to be alive.

Remus and James could be seen helping Lily who had hurt her legs over to the Hospital Wing as Sirius had gone to look for Elise.

An hour later and Sirius was still outside, Elise could not be found anywhere, through all the bodies on the ground that now just held the dead, she was not there. His beautiful Elle was gone. Getting panicked, Sirius ran through the last stragglers who were making their way back into the castles, pushing past them and ignoring their cries and shouts, he ran through the corridors to the other side of the castle and burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey after hearing the doors bang loudly on the stone walls behind them, turned sharply around and walked closely up to Sirius, "Mr Black, this is a place for people to rest _in peace_ it is NOT a place for the likes of you, to come in here as loud as you want and disturb us." Sighing and shaking her head she returned over to the bed of Samantha Hayden, the Ravenclaw who Remus had danced with earlier that evening.

Standing in shock where the nurse had shouted at him, Sirius did not move until James pulled him over to Lily's bedside. At the same time, James and Lily both asked,

"Sirius, where's Elise?"

Finally succumbing to his emotions, Sirius fell into the chair that Remus had kindly placed behind and put his heads in his hands and related what had happened since the end of the battle, his voice cracking often.

Remus hesitantly placed his arms around Sirius holding him close while he cried, once he had finished his story. James looked about to cry himself, Elise had been his twin sister and they had always been close, the two little terrors they had always been called when they were toddlers. Nothing had changed when they came to Hogwarts, Elise had made friends with Lily, and James with Sirius, Remus and Peter, but they had still stayed close, and yes, ok, Elise never hung around with Peter because she didn't trust him but he didn't care she was his sister after all. The four of them sat there, each in the arms of another, Lily and Sirius letting the tears flow, James and Remus holding them inside ready for when they were alone.

Remus glanced over the Hospital Wing looking to see who else was there, he noticed that Professor McGonagall was having her arm patched up from where it had been hit by a cutting curse, with Professor Dumbledore next to her, both had been watching the four of them during their time of grief with a sad look in their eyes, but they both looked away when Remus looked over to them.

Over the next few days many of the students stayed at Hogwarts while their friends recovered, while many where whisked away by their parents at the first possible chance.

Peter was one of the few whose parents took him away, but James, Lily, Remus and Sirius stayed at the school where they were met by James' parents who had come to continue Sirius' search for their daughter. The one thing that kept the six of them going over the next few weeks was the words that the teachers kept drumming into them, they did not know that Elise was dead, she was just missing, but that was not much hope for them.

After a few weeks the hope started to go out, but the search continued, but they found nothing. It was coming up to the 3rd of December, the day in which James, Sirius, Lily and Elise were supposed to have a double wedding. To Sirius' wishes James and Lily still got married, but it was not what they wanted, they wanted to wait until Elise was found again, but even though it tore his heart to say it, Sirius said that there was no guarantee that they would find her.

Two years later, and the date was 31st November 1981, three and a half years after Elise went missing and they still had not found her, and they were beginning to lose the little hope they had. James and Lily had gone into hiding after Dumbledore had told them that Voldemort was after them and they made Peter their secret-keeper to Sirius' wishes.

That night Lily and James sat playing with their one-year old son, Harry James Potter, when James suddenly said to Lily,

"Take Harry and run, get out of here."

That was the night Lily and James Potter were murdered, and that was the night that Harry sent Voldemort fleeing for his life. That was the night that Harry's nightmare at the Dursley's began, and that was the night Sirius Black finally broke.

Two weeks later and Sirius was arrested for the betrayal of the Potter's and the murder of Peter Pettigrew. When those loyal to Sirius Black asked people why Sirius would murder two out of four friends he had left, they would answer that he was angry because the Potter's had managed to have what he and Elise could not.

Elise Potter was missing, Lily and James Potter were dead, Sirius Black was in Azkaban and Peter Pettigrew was supposedly dead, Remus Lupin was left alone his friends all gone. Even though he had never had friends apart from the Marauders and Lily and Elise, never had Remus John Lupin felt so alone.

Somewhere, far away from Godric's Hollow where Lily and James Potter's funeral was taking place, Peter Pettigrew and Elise Potter were both very much alive, but no one knew where exactly they were and it would be many years since either of them was found again…..if ever.

**A/N: Thanks, please review. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. The next chapter should be up within the week.**

**-My Forever-**


	2. No Rest for the Wicked

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
A/N: This chapter takes place in Harry's fifth year the day after they go back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. I'm really surprised I got this up this quick, two chapters in one day, but it's all thanks to the amazing review I had from **_**Potterwatch**,_** that reviewer spurred me on to give me a reason to write more, so thank you very very much.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter, I do not own anything but the plot, I may own more in later chapters, but anything you recognise I do not own. Also this is my own plot.**

**Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to my reviewer _Potterwatch_** **hope you like it!**

**Chapter: 2 - No Rest for the Wicked**

The day dawned bright and cool, with a sharp breeze running through the air, and the few clouds in the sky hid the sunlight cooling the Earth down. Garden gnomes carried on their deepest ambitions to enter the Weasley's garden, house elves up and down the countries prepared breakfast for their masters, parents woke up wondering whether after only a day back, it was too early for them to write to their beloved children, however in one house sitting unnoticed in London, the sole occupant was not to appreciate the beauty of the day, did not have garden gnomes to worry about, did not have a house elf who cared enough for him to cook him breakfast and did not know what to write to the only person who was family to him now.

Sirius Black woke early and spent the hours before dawn sitting at the end of his bed with his head in his hands. It was the morning after the day when the house had emptied as if there was a fire. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George had gone back to school albeit Harry was a bit reluctant, and the Weasley's had gone back to the Burrow, the Professor's were back teaching at Hogwarts and the other Order members were off doing Order business, that he, Sirius Black was not able to do.

Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban prison after twelve years locked up inside and had gone straight to where he knew that the little _rat _(literally), Peter Pettigrew was staying, Sirius knew that Peter had betrayed Lily and James and he knew that Peter had faked his death the day when Sirius was captured, and it was time Sirius committed the murder he had been locked up for. He had found his best friend Remus Lupin and the boy he now loved as a son, Harry, and he wanted so badly for them to live together, but that was not meant to be. On the night when he could have been free, Peter Pettigrew got away again and using a Time Turner Harry and Hermione had gone back to help Sirius escape. After a year on the run, Sirius had finally settled down in his childhood home which held so many terrible memories, Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Hiding from the Ministry, the only thing he can do for the Order of the Phoenix was to offer his house for the Headquarters.

Together, Remus and Sirius had been looking for news of Elise, although any hope that Sirius had before he was captured had definitely disappeared now, but he felt he owed it to her memory. Sirius had been doing background, scouring the newspapers and Snivellus' reports from Death Eater meetings for any clues, while Remus and sometimes Tonks had been looking outside.

Sirius had heard Hermione's mutterings before they went back to Hogwarts that he was sad that they were leaving and he was being selfish because he wanted them to stay with him. And sadly, Sirius knew she was right. For the first time since his school days, Sirius felt he had a reason in life, to protect Harry and his friends, he had them to take his mind of things, he needed Harry, Harry was his lifeline, and without him Sirius felt he might just grow more reckless than he was before. Not to mention he had to worry about what Snivellus would do to his godson during the Occlumency lessons. Hoping against hope that Harry would use the two way mirror.

Moving over to his bedside cabinet, Sirius pulled out a small box which was covered in deep purple velvet, carefully opening the box he saw two rings, picking them out he twirled the two between his fingers. Sitting in the palm of his hands were his and Elise's wedding rings, which they had picked out on their last Hogwart's weekend when they were allowed into Hogsmeade, as was Elise, she only picked the most decorative and detailed which turned out to be one of the most expensive, but Sirius had his Uncle's money, and her parents chipped in on both hers and James' rings, so they had enough to pay for them.

Getting overcome with memories Sirius placed the rings back in the box and put it in the back of the pocket, remembering to place them in his jacket once he'd got dressed.

Sitting back at the end of his bed, his thoughts turned to Harry, his godson, the son he never had. Never had he felt this strong love for a person since the day he graduated from Hogwarts, Sirius knew that if the time arose he would die for him.

Hearing the front door open, Sirius knew that it could only be Remus coming into the house, as he was the only person who remembered not to knock when they came to the house. Quickly getting up he hastily dressed, remembered to place the purple velvet box in his inside jacket, and went downstairs to meet his best friend.

Remus looked a little worse for the wear, although it had been the full moon last night. Sirius' heart gave a pang when he reminisced about the fun the five of them used to have when they would turn into their animagus selves and run around with Moony once a month. Then remembered how, Elise had let Lily into the secret and trained her to become the brilliant snowy white unicorn that was her animagus, and Sirius remembered how, Elise was the first one of them to become animagus and had encouraged them when they felt they were failing by turning into her jet black eagle and flying around the room to show how much fun it was.

Suddenly a hand holding a mug of coffee was in front of his face, Sirius' eyes travelled up the arm to find Remus standing at the end of it, sipping his own mug. With a questioning glance, he took the mug from his hand and began to drink.

"You don't look that good; I figured you could do with wakening up a little." Remus answered with a sheepish smile, before occupying the chair opposite Sirius.

"You can talk Moony; it was the full moon last night."

"Yeah, well I've had this since I was six, so I'm used to it by now."

"And I've felt like this since I was 18, and had many sleepless nights in Azkaban thinking about it," Sirius' eyes darkened at the thought of Azkaban.

Hundreds of miles away, up in Scotland; Harry Potter was slowly awakening after another nightmare that had once again leaving him sweating. Hurrying to the communal bathroom he had a shower and got dressed for the day, and was ready waiting while Ron was still trying to drag himself out of bed, and while Neville still lay in deep slumber which was obvious due to his snores.

Bored of waiting for Ron who seemed to be taking an abnormal amount of time in the shower, Harry grabbed his books and took his bag down into the Gryffindor Common Room where he found Hermione was sitting on one of the large armchairs next to the roaring fire reading her Charms book.

"Hey Hermione." Harry sat down on the couch next to her placing his bag at his feet, waiting for the time when Ron would finally get downstairs.

"Hey Harry, you ok?" Harry rolled his eyes at the question. She thought he had been affected by the way Sirius had acted, well he didn't really interact with him over the last few days more like ignored him, and secretly it had, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione that.

"Yes, for around the hundredth time Hermione, I'm fine."

None of the trio knew about Elise Potter, none of the trio knew James Potter even had a sister, never mind a twin sister. They all felt that Sirius was been selfish in his ignorance, however they did not know that in a way they were right, but they were not correct in their reasons.

After a few minutes of silence, while Hermione finished her Charms book and Harry stared blankly into the fireplace wishing Sirius could appear and explain his actions to him; Ron wandered down the stairs with Neville, Seamus and Dean not far behind him.

"Morning, Harry, 'Mione."

"How many times Ronald Billius Weasley have I asked you NOT to shorten my name? I like my name; it's unusual and therefore does NOT have to be shortened!"

Laughing, Neville, Seamus and Dean backed away and started to make their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry, sensing that this would turn into another one of their great fights, joined Dean and went to breakfast with his other three roommates.

Ten minutes later and Harry had nearly finished his breakfast when Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall. They seemed to have come to a truce as neither was speaking to the other and were both speaking over Harry to get things.

In the first lesson back – Defence Against the Dark Arts - Professor Umbridge gave them another lecture about how their O.W.L's were nearly upon them and they had better be getting their revision in early so they could get good results, although Harry already knew that everybody in the DA would get an O in the Defence O.W.L.

_Yeah like we could ever get good in Defence when we only learn the theory. _Harry muttered under his breath, Hermione sitting to the right of him kicked him hard in the shins for his impertinence and was silently praying that the old toad hadn't heard him, but luck was not on their sides that morning.

"What was that you just said, Mr Potter?" Professor Umbridge asked in her sickly, sweet voice.

"Nothing, _Professor."_ Harry strictly placed the emphasis on Professor, once again hoping she had not heard the sarcasm and once again the winds were blowing the other way that day.

"I will not tolerate your impertinence in this classroom Mr Potter. Detention tonight 7pm. Now please let me go on teaching this class."

_Hardly teaching though is it?_ Once again Harry received a kick in the back of his shins, however this time from Ron who was sitting on his left.

"That will be a weeks worth of detentions Mr Potter, and I want no excuses that you cannot be there because of Quidditch practises or any other stupid things you take part in on your evenings, but oh yes, silly me, you are only allowed to take part in Quidditch at the moment, **aren't you Mr Potter**?" This time it was Umbridge's turn for emphasizing and all the members of the DA sitting in the classroom had their heart missing a beat.

"Yes, I understand clearly Professor, I can only take part in Quidditch and there are to be no excuses for missing any of your detentions."

"Very well, Mr Potter, and now we look to the last chapter of our textbooks."

An hour later and the trio were heading down to Potion's class.

"But Harry what about Occlumency? Don't you have those lessons on a Monday evening?"

"Snape told me that they would begin next Monday so I just need to try and hold my tongue in Umbridge's lessons as I'm sure Snape won't let me miss an Occlumency lesson, but Umbridge won't let me miss a detention either."

"Well, it'll do you good to learn to hold your tongue in that class." Hermione shot back at him, surprisingly cold.

That evening after managing to complete half of Umbridge's eight foot essay on their thoughts on the textbook they had been reading for Defence and the theories inside it, and still having to complete Snape's ten foot essay on the Potion they had been brewing today, he made his way to his detention in Umbridge's office, which Ron had now labelled as the torture chamber.

"Enter," came the sweet, high voice from inside the office, when Harry knocked heavily on the door, it was then followed by a sickly sweet Sit, and You know what to do.

Seven hours later, and it was nearly 2 am in the morning, and Harry was finally relieved from that night's detention, his hand had bled freely since the moment the quill had touched the paper and stupidly he had forgotten to bring a cloth with him to wrap his hand up. Holding his hand to his chest, ignoring the growing puddle of blood on his shirt, he kept his head down and his eyes and ears wary and mad his way quickly back to the Gryffindor common room.

For one of the first times, Hermione and Ron had not waited up for him and the common room had long since emptied. Knowing that he would not have enough time tomorrow to complete that day's homework, he settled down at one of the desks in the corner and set to work on his Defence essay. At half three he finished the essay and tiredly pulled Snape's essay out of his bag to finish it. At six he still had two feet to go, but knew that he couldn't get the last two feet done anytime else, so stayed up working and managed to convince Hermione when she came down that he had been to bed but had just woken early. Noticing the now dried blood across his hand, chest and table, she quickly cast a Scourgify charm on them and apologised profusely for not being there when he came back, but she had been very tired.

Throughout the day Hermione had to keep nudging him to keep him awake, but did allow him to sleep through History of Magic, however it was only a single lesson, so did not help him overcome the lack of sleep whatsoever. Ron persuaded Hermione to let him sleep through lunch and they brought him a sandwich to eat before they made their way to Defence class. There Professor Umbridge gave him another detention for nearly falling asleep in class, so it meant his Saturday night was not free either.

Something Sirius had said to him, a couple of days after they got back to Grimmauld Place for Christmas came back to him, and he smiled at how much the phrase could be used at this present time. _There's no rest for the wicked._

**A/N: Once again thank you for reading, and please review. As you can see from my A/N at the top, reviewing really gives me self confidence and encouragement to write quicker. Anyway, the next chapter should be up within the week. Thanks once again!**


	3. Mental Wounds Run Deeper

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Elise Potter and the plot. Everything you recognise is not mine, but the wonderful JK Rowling's who has filled our heads with so much knowledge.**

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers on the last chapter it was very much appreciated. I am so glad that people have taken the time to read my story and to review so thank you. Also, I hope this chapter lives up to the standards of the previous two as I found it quite hard to write, although I don't know why. Harry's part was the hardest, but anyway I'll stop my ramblings, so thanks for reading and reviewing and have fun reading more!**

**Chapter: 3 - Mental Wounds Run Deeper**

By Sunday Harry was spending all of his free time in bed trying to catch up with his sleep. The rest of the teachers had followed Umbridge's plan and was lecturing the fifth-years about their upcoming O.W.L's and giving them a huge amount of homework to ensure they knew what they were doing and that they would do well in their exams. Every night when he got back after his detentions just a few hours before dawn, Harry would finish his homework and then try to catch up on sleep on any remaining time he had. The thing was when he did manage to get to sleep he had nightmares, some which he hadn't had for a few years, of the night his parents died, and then others of locked, black doors and long corridors.

Occlumency on Monday evening did not go as well as Harry had ever hoped, although anything that concerned Snape would not go well. Harry returned from the lesson sweating and shivering, after having to recollect many memories that he wished never to see again. His scar hurting more painfully than before, Harry met Ron and Hermione in the library, where Ron looked as though he had been dragged there against his best wishes, and Harry thought that that was most probably correct.

When Harry sat down in front of Ron and Hermione who were both pouring over Transfiguration books, Hermione gave Harry a concerned look, but managed to refrain from asking him how he was after she had had her head bitten off last time.

"That's it, I cannot study anymore, do you realise how many feet of parchment we have used for all of these essays? I've used twenty feet only this evening, talk about children supposed to have fun, look at this, it's preposterous!" Ron slammed the Transfiguration book (_Making the Difference_) shut, and stormed over to the bookcase and pushed it forcefully back into its proper place on the shelf. "I'm going to go back to the Common Room and have a game of chess with Dean or Neville. Harry, Hermione either of you coming?"

Harry who shook his head and stated that he needed to complete his homework dragged his books out of his bag and used the library which was open for a further thirty minutes to complete his Transfiguration essay. Then, Hermione, after hearing Harry's response also shook her head and opted to stay with Harry to help him.

_Fine then, help Harry, you don't help me. _Ron muttered under his breath, before hurtling out the library doors, once he had seen the death stares Hermione was shooting at him.

BP

By the time the library shut, Harry had successfully completed his nine foot Transfiguration essay and had made a good start on his twelve foot Defence essay under the watchful eye of Hermione who had been giving him corrections and advice to make him finish quicker.

After scurrying out of the library as the librarian Madam Pince came round to tell them coldly that the library was shut and they had better put her precious books back on their correct shelves, Harry and Hermione found themselves walking along the second floor corridor making their way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, maybe you should owl Sirius and talk to him. It's obviously bothering you and you need to sort it out. You might not say you do, but you both love each other and I dread to think what would happen if you grew apart. Just talk to him Harry, please for me?"

"Hermione, look I'm fine with it, I promise you. I'll speak to him soon, but right now, I need to catch up on homework and sleep, and I really don't have much time for anything else."

As they reached the common room they noticed that Ron had already gone to bed, and after staying up for another half an hour for Harry to finish his Defence essay, the two of them also decided to go to bed.

BP

Somewhere far away from Hogwarts, deep in the Yorkshire countryside, a lone house stood atop a large hill, the house was more of a manor considering its size, and it belonged to one of the wealthiest pureblooded families. Now the couple that lived here were definitely not on the side of the light, both the man and the woman were two of the many of the Dark Lord's supporters, and both especially the woman were one of the Dark Lord's most trusted, faithful and loyal followers.

Bellatrix Lestrange sat alone in the manor at this particular time, her husband, Rodolphus had left on a bit of business for the Dark Lord, so this point Bellatrix sat alone with only the house elves and a girl lying down in the basement.

Now the girl in question was no longer a girl, nor had she been a girl for over eighteen years now, and the girl had lived in the small, grotty, dirty cell for eighteen years and nothing had changed in the way she had been treated in all that time.

After being hastily given to Bellatrix to look after for as long as was needed, she was thrown physically into the cell and had to relieve herself in a small bucket that was cleaned once every two weeks, was given a saucer of food and a small shot of water once a day. The girl had to do chores in the basement like cleaning the floors in the kitchen where the house elves worked and to beat house elves when they didn't do their jobs correctly. The latter chore was one in which this woman hated doing and so often didn't do, but this only led to more pain this time entrusted onto her, as Bellatrix would come and beat her, leaving her in her cell to lie in her own blood. Some beatings were worse than others; mainly the worse ones came from Rodolphus, especially from Rodolphus.

At this particular time the young woman had been lying in the cell for little over an hour after experiencing her most painful beating yet, Rodolphus who had had to leave on important Death Eater business had wanted to vent his anger before he left, and he did so in more ways than one. The woman lay on the floor naked in her own blood, the welts on her back bleeding profusely from where his buckle from his belt had hit her back, but not an ordinary buckle, no the pin on this one had been a small, but lethal dagger. The cuts on her face and stomach were marks to where the studs from the heels of his boots had been smashed against her body and the holes in her arms and legs showed where he had decided that she was a dart board and after watching him sharpen the knives on the darts aim at her body and throw them. The blood and the gash across the back of her head showed where he had threw her across the room and smash her head against the stone back wall, and as he left the cell, she had heard her ribs break as he walked across them with his studded boots. But no, these were not the worst of her punishment, the worst came to her grimly, and she felt so very dirty. And the last thing she thought before she passed out unconscious, was, "_Well if I wasn't a virgin before this, then I definitely am not now."_

BP

Sirius Black was once again sitting at the end of his bed in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Photo's of his school days, of him with James at their first Hallowe'en at Hogwarts, of him and Remus laughing while James tried unsuccessfully to climb one of the trees, of the six of them on their graduation evening, of him and Elise sitting by the lake on the Christmas evening of their seventh year surrounded by pearly white snow.

An Order meeting had just finished downstairs and all of the Hogwart's professors were currently leaving the house through the floo and making their way back to Hogwarts, many people decided to spend the night as it was late when the meeting finished, but Sirius didn't mind. It was a change to see the house full of life, well as much as a depressed Order of the Phoenix could make the house alive.

Snivellus had informed that the Death Eaters even though they knew they could not alert the wizarding world to the Dark Lord's return they were getting restless, ad so was Lord Voldemort. He had also said that even though it was only a few weeks after the start of the lessons Harry had not been having any progress in Occlumency lessons. And this thought alone broke Sirius' heart; Harry was having trouble with something but was not turning to him, even though it was safe to do so as he had the two-way mirror.

Fudge was also being a stupid git as he would still not accept the fact that Voldemort was back, the whole Order knew, that publicly announcing that Voldemort was back would bring the whole wizarding community into chaos, and things would go like they had all those years ago when Lily and James had died, and nobody wanted things like that, but they couldn't just turn a blind eye to his return. People needed to be on their guard, needed to get their act together, form security measures, but only people in the Order were doing so and that wasn't good enough.

However, they all noticed it, the dark cloud of war was coming over them all again, and Sirius noted that it felt like it did last time, when the five of them were fighting together, one big group of friends, who would all die for each other. To remember that Battle at Hogwarts gave pain to Sirius like no other, to remember children, although legally adults, they were still children, fighting a war like the wizarding world had never seen. To see some as young as fourteen, of those that had managed to sneak out, by not going to their dormitories, to see that some of those children who had been taken out of Hogwarts by their parents, as they thought Hogwarts wasn't safe, walking up through the front gate with their parents, to fight with the Light side, against the Dark.

The number dead from both sides were immense, those that had given their life to rid the world of the evil that came in the form of Voldemort, only to die and the fight carry on, when so many innocent lives would be lost, to all come down to the same thing. Because Sirius remembered with a pang of fear and worry, the same thing was happening, and how many years before the Battle began again he did not know, but children would once again be fighting for their lives, for their future, for the future of their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Harry, his Harry, would be fighting in the same way his parents were, the same way his parents friends and families were. Harry could lose his friends like Sirius had lost his; the teachers would be fighting in a Battle so similar to the one they had fought in so many years ago.

Sirius needed to get out, he was getting too claustrophobic inside the house, he wasn't allowed out and hadn't been since Harry had gone to Hogwarts for his fifth year, sitting in the house with only his thoughts and memories for company was not a comforting thought, they were taking over him, letting him sit for hours just brooding and everything seemed so different to what they had been when the things had happened. He needed to get out just for an hour for some fresh air, but alas that was not to be. Dumbledore had made him swear he wouldn't leave the house. Dumbledore and his stupid meddling, he knew that he was keeping something from Harry and in effect from Sirius thinking he would tell Harry, but Sirius knew that Harry looked up to Dumbledore and thought of him as a grandfatherly figure while at school, and Sirius worried that when that secret he was hiding came out, all of Harry's trust would go and he would have no one to turn to.

BP

Five hours later and the woman was still lying unconscious in her blood, naked. Given time if she wasn't messed with for a while her body may be able to heal, but even if it did the mental scars would run far deeper and that could make the woman draw into herself, and she could fall into a magical coma, never to awaken. Then again, she may not regain consciousness, she may die, with no one to know how she suffered apart from the Lestrange's, no one to know that she had been alive for the past eighteen years, no one to know that her love for a certain Sirius Black was still running as deep as ever. She herself would not know how her brother and his wife had cruelly died, and how their son had had one of the worst upbringings, would not know that her fiancée had been thrown into prison even though he was innocent, would not know that her suspicions about Peter Pettigrew had turned out to be correct.

For the young woman lying on the floor was now thirty-six years of age, she had graduated from Hogwarts on the night of the Battle. Her name was Elise Simone Potter.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, this story might move quickly to get to the O.W.L's so I'm sorry if you're confused, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Also, the dates I use may not be correct, but it works for my story, so please bear with me. So thanks for reading and please review!**

** -MyForever-**


	4. OWL's

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Elise Potter and the plot.**

**A/N: First of all, thank you to my reviewers you make my day! Second of all, this is my shortest chapter yet, and I'm really not very happy with it, but I suppose its sort of a filler, but in the next chapter we meet Elise! So be prepared! Sorry, it took me a while to get it up, but this week has been hectic, and this is my first free bit of time, and I've already started working on chapter five, so it should be up before Monday. So here goes, sorry if it's not very good.**

**Chapter: 5 - O.W.L's**

The months before the fifth- and seventh-years examinations were passing quickly, and now by this time at the start of May, anybody who made noise or any slight chaos in the Gryffindor Common Rooms were quickly reprimanded by any fifth- or seventh-years in the Common Room at the time, even Fred and George could be seen working, but were some of the few who did not mind the noise or chaos. Those in the other years who had friends in the fifth or seventh year got annoyed as they couldn't spend time with their friends and many students could be seen taking notes and textbooks to the Great Hall for dinner to get in as much study as they could.

Lessons had turned into revision periods with classes going over what their teachers thought would come up in their exam, and even in the DA lessons (before Umbridge had found them out) Harry had been making them go over spells so that all the fifth- and seventh-years would all get an O in the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam.

Harry had finally found time not long after Hermione had begged him to write to Sirius to actually write to him, and Sirius had apologised just saying that he didn't want to be cooped up in his childhood home one his own again, and this obviously made Harry sympathise with Sirius knowing what it felt like to be stuck in a place which you hated. Hermione on the other hand, as she had only ever felt care and love from her home, did not see what the big deal was and that he had been on his own ever since he was put in Azkaban, although it wasn't his own fault. This had caused an argument between Harry and Hermione and had seen them not speak to each other for two whole days.

Harry's nightmares were growing more consistent, and still he had not gotten through the door at the end of the black corridor, and since Snape had thrown him out of his Occlumency class, Harry had no way of stopping the dreams from coming, although secretly he didn't want them to, as he really wanted to know what was behind that door.

Umbridge's lessons were still unbearable, with Harry having a number of detentions from her every other week. His last lot had been the worst, with two and half weeks of consistent seven hour detentions each evening. Harry knew that Hermione thought that he did deserve them, but still sympathized with him when he got back in the common room in the early hours of the morning. He had finally managed to convince Hermione and Ron not to stay up waiting for him each night, as that would only mean they were as tired as they were and that would not get them anywhere.

_flashback_

_**The last detention with Umbridge had been a Saturday, and saw Harry spending eleven hours of the day in detention.**_

_There was a soft, almost hesitant knock at the Defence teacher's door, and the woman sitting behind the desk sipped from her cup of tea, before slowly placing it on the saucer in front of her and then lining up the quill and the paper on the desk at the side of her._

"_Come in, Mr. Potter," Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge called out in her sickly, high voice._

_A small boy made his way into the room; the boy had messy, jet black hair which stood up at the back and startling emerald green eyes. His Gryffindor robes were getting a little too short for him and his shirt was hanging out at the back. He was small for a fifth-year after years of malnourishment at the Dursley's, but he was quickly growing taller by the day._

_Harry James Potter sat at the desk that he had been accustomed to throughout the year and picked up the quill preparing to right._

_Eleven hours later and once again both his hand and the table he was working on were covered in blood, but not once had Harry complained or made a sound._

"_Well, Mr. Potter, show me your hand." Umbridge suddenly said, making Harry jump a little. _

_Harry stretched out his hand before his teacher and she turned it over to see how much the message had 'sunk in'. _

"_Very well I think you may leave, but let me tell you this only once more, I do not wish to see you in here again Mr. Potter. Surely by now you have learnt not to tell lies?"_

"_Yes Professor, I'm awfully sorry that I told lies. I won't do it again." Harry replied solemnly, with his right-hand fingers crossed behind his back._

"_You better not Mr. Potter, because if I find you in my office for detention again, you'll be out of this school before you can even say detention. Remember, Mr. Potter, your precious Dumbledore isn't here to save your neck any more and your loyalties should lie with the Minister and the Ministry, not Hogwarts. Run along now, before you get yourself thrown out of this school."_

_Harry, who had been about to retort with a scathing remark, left her office as quickly as possible as he did not intend to get another detention. Hermione would have killed him if he did._

_end flashback_

The temperatures outside were growing higher every day and many students could be seen through the Gryffindor Common Room windows swimming in the lake to cool down trying to keep away from the Giant Squid that Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan could be seen so often tickling the tentacles of.

It was only two weeks before the exams starting and the nerves were starting to kick in, less food was being eaten at meals, the corridors which contained fifth- and seventh-years were quieter, more concentration was used in classes and more people were staying up later to study. The examination period had once again started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They were given their exam timetables the week before the exams started by Professor McGonagall and were told that they would not get their results until the Summer Holidays, and from that day forward serious revision began. The two years that were taking their important exams could be seen revising the exact wand movements for different charms, which was to be on the first Monday, or trying to learn what exactly charms did. For the Theory was to be sat in the morning and the practical in the afternoon.

The night before their first exam, nobody slept very well, the fifth year boys dormitory was void of Neville's snores and for quite a while Ron's too, Dean could be heard tossing and turning in his bed for most of the night, and Seamus and Harry spent a lot of the night staring up at the top of the four poster beds above them going over techniques and definitions of different charms that Professor Flitwick had told them were most likely to come up in their exams.

The breakfast on the Monday morning was a quiet affair with people trying to charm their rashers of bacon to float over to a friend or to get the person sitting in front of them to laugh happily. But all too soon breakfast was finished, the first, second, third, fourth and sixth years made their way to their next lessons and the fifth and seventh years waited in the Entrance Hall silently, to be called in as a class to sit their written Charms exam.

The Monday finished with most people in a good mood, feeling that their Charms exams had gone off ok, but slowly trudged back to their Common Rooms to start revising for Transfiguration, one of the most difficult and dangerous brands of magic.

BP

Transfiguration and Herbology had gone ok, Harry thought although he had make a few mistakes in his Transfiguration practical, but he felt that his Defence Against the Dark Arts practical couldn't have gone any better. With Professor Umbridge watching from the back of the wall, Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's Army completed their practical perfectly, with Harry just to show off to Umbridge perform a brilliant patronus, and the other examiners stopped to watch Harry's beautiful stag gallop around the hall before coming to a stop before him and then disappearing. With a smile on his face Harry walked out of the Great Hall happy.

Friday was free of exams for Ron and Harry but Hermione had Ancient Runes, and the majority of Gryffindor House avoided her while she studied in fear of them having their heads bitten off if they even breathed around her.

Saturday and Sunday were spent revising for what Harry said was going to be the hardest exam of all, Potions. He knew that without Snape breathing down his neck he shouldn't be too bad, but even so he had never been able to complete a potion successfully, so the whole weekend was dedicated to studying, ready for the dreaded exam on Monday.

The exam in the end wasn't too bad, and Harry thought that he had made a pretty good job of they had been asked to produce, and he also thought he would get a good mark on the question on Polyjuice Potion in the written exam.

Care of Magical Creatures on the Tuesday also went well, and in the practical they had to identify a Knarl from a number of hedgehogs, handle a Bowtruckle correctly, feed and clean a fire crab without receiving serious burns and select a suitable diet for a sick unicorn.

On the Wednesday Harry, Ron and Hermione had two exams, Harry and Ron had Astronomy and Divination, and Hermione had Astronomy and Arithmancy, and as anybody who actually listened to Hermione during this stressful period, Arithmancy was the most difficult of them all.

The Astronomy theory went well, but Divination was useless, Harry couldn't see anything in the crystal ball could make no shapes out of the dark and soggy tea leaves at the bottom of the examiners cup and managed to mix up his examiners head and life lines, telling the examiner that they should already be dead. The Astronomy practical on the other hand had at the least some drama, half way through the exam at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight; Professor Umbridge and some people from the Ministry could be seen banging on Hagrid's door. By this point none of the people in the exam were trying to fix the point where Venus was, but were all watching what was happening below them in the Hogwart's grounds. Hagrid could be seen trying to chase the Ministry officials away, and they were trying to shoot spells at him, but the spells were just rebounding off him. Professor McGonagall was then seen walking out of the front doors, and no more than four Stunners were sent shooting at him, knocking her down cold. From that moment onwards not even the examiner Professor Tofty, who Harry had had on a number of occasions was paying any slight attention on the examination.

When the exam had finally finished with Harry only completed little over half, the whole Common Room was awake with chatter trying to get out of those that had just come back from Astronomy what had happened, and when Harry finally managed to get to bed in the early hours of the morning, he found he could not sleep, what had happened that evening was playing over and over in his head.

The last exam was on the Thursday, and was History of Magic. That morning over breakfast, all of the fifth and seventh years who were taking History of Magic were trying to remember just what Uric the Oddball had done and when the first goblin rebellion took place, but as Ron constantly said, "Who really cares though?"

Sitting in front of his paper, Harry trawled through the pages trying to find a question he could truthfully answer, and started to right. However, he was becoming more and more tired as he went through the paper, his eyes drooping on a number of occasions and he wished that he could perform Legilmency on the person sitting in front of him (Parvati Patil) but sadly he could not. Thinking he had done as much a she could, he closed his eyes, for a couple of minute's rest, when he found himself in another vision.

**A/N: Like, I said, it's my worst chapter sorry. Please still review as I love reading them! Also, chapter five will include Elise and should be out before Monday. Thanks.**


	5. Miss Potter?

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
Disclaimer: I only own Elise Potter and the plot.**

**A/N: Right here is the long awaited chapter, this and the next one. I loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. It starts a while after the last chapter ends, it starts where the big fight is taking place as everything up to there happens the same it does in the book so it saves reading all of that again. Also, I do love the Order of the Phoenix film, but this follows the book not the film. Please note, I'm sorry if there is spelling errors, I'm writing this on the laptop, and I'm not very good with the keys on the laptop.**

**Dedication: The fifth chapter of my story is dedicated once again to _Potterwatch_ who has loyally reviewed every one of my chapters and loves Sirius as much as I do. So thanks!**

**Chapter: 5 - Miss. Potter?!?!**

The veil room in the Department of Mysteries was alive with shouts and colours flying across the room, pairs were fighting all around the room with no care about what spells they were throwing. Death Eaters were fighting Order members and there trying to get away from it all, down in the middle by the dais were two boys, the smaller one hauling the bigger one up the stairs who had a round, silvery ball in his pocket.

Harry had been urged by Sirius and Remus to get out of the Death Room when they had arrived and although Harry had no intention of leaving once Dumbledore had turned up he knew he had to get Neville out of there, but as they were making their way up the stone steps, Neville's pocket ripped and as the two boys reached down quickly to grab it, he managed to kick it, making it fly across the room where it hit the stone steps and smash.

A pearly white figure rose out of the smashed prophecy, but nobody could hear what it was saying, not over the shouts of the loudest couple fighting there, Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange were hastily throwing spells and curses at each other. They were standing right in front of the veil, standing high on the dais, laughing at each other as their spells missed their opponent.

Turning away from the smashed prophecy and his godfather, Harry began to pull Neville up the stairs again, but then once again the door to the room swung open, and a woman stood in the doorway, the woman's long, curly hair was messy, and swung around her head, she panted as though she had run for miles, and her dress and robe was loose and baggy. All of the occupants turned around to look at the new arrival, save Sirius and Bellatrix who were still fighting as though their life depended on it. Had Bellatrix turned around she would have had the shock of her life.

BP

In the basement of the Yorkshire manor, Elise Potter lay tiredly on the thin mattress that she had been given to sleep on eighteen years ago. It was the end of May, early June, Elise didn't know for sure which, but even so it was cold down in the basement, and she lay naked and shivering, trying to get warm. She heard frantic muttering in the room above her, between a group of people two who she knew, Bellatrix and Rodolphus and four others whom she did not. She tried to hear what they said, but she couldn't make out the finer details, however she did hear, Sirius, Potter, and Department of Mysteries. That was all she needed to know before she herself would follow them.

Suddenly the muttering stopped and she heard six pairs of feet hurrying across the wooden floor above her, then she heard the front door open and close and six pops to indicate that they had just apparated. Elise jumped off the makeshift bed and, hugging her arms to herself in an aim to get warm, hurried over to the door trying to force it over. She knew that she had no chance of opening the door; even if she still had the strength she had when she was at Hogwarts, but she had become weak in her physical strength, but it had been worth a try.

Elise was sitting with her back against the wall and her head in her hands, contemplating what to do next, when suddenly the door burst open, her head jumped up in shock thinking it was Bellatrix or Rodolphus and they hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries, but the only thing that stood in the doorway was a small house elf whom Elise knew to be Yappy,

"Mistress," Yappy exclaimed hurriedly and excitedly. "You need to get out of here quickly, Mistress Potter, Mistress and Master Lestrange has gone out with the other Death Eaters, you is free to go!"

Elise's face broke into a smile, which quickly disappeared, "Yappy, how did you open the door? And, I don't have any clothes I'm not going anywhere with no clothes."

"House elf magic is strong Mistress, and Yappy knows that Mistress Lestrange kept the clothes that Mistress Potter arrived in and Mistress Potter's wand is still with them, I can go and get them know if Mistress Potter wishes?"

"Yes please Yappy, thanks."

Yappy clicked her fingers and disappeared. Yappy was Elise's favourite house elf, she always tried to sneak more food to her, when Elise was working in the kitchens, Yappy was over twenty now and was there when Elise had first arrived at the Manor. Two minutes later Yappy was back.

"Here you are, Mistress Potter, your clothes and your wand."

Elise looked at the dress and robe longingly, she hadn't seen them in eighteen years and as she remembered what had happened the last time she had worn them, tears came unbidden to her eyes. What had happened to Sirius, and Lily and James, and Remus, and she even wanted to know about Peter even if she did hate him. And Alice, Frank, Samantha the Ravenclaw Remus had danced with, and the rest of the school and teachers. Slipping the dress over her head she looked down and for the first time realised how thin she was, the dress had fit her perfectly when she had worn it to her graduation party, clinging snugly to her discreet curves, the skirt flowed with her slightest touch, but not however it hung loosely off her, straight with no body. She slipped the dainty shoes on her feet, which were also a little too big for her and put her arms through the arms in the robe and tied the clasp at her chest. She placed the wand in the hidden pocket in the sleeve that she had installed in their last Hogsmeade visit, and thanked Yappy and ran.

Thanking any God that she could, that she hadn't lost any of her magical ability, once she felt that she was out of the Manor's wards, she turned on her heel and apparated away to the Department of Mysteries.

BP

Remus stared at Elise Potter in the doorframe as if he couldn't believe his eyes, after all this time she was finally here, but Elise only had eyes for one person and that one person was the only Order of the Phoenix member still fighting. Sirius Black had still not realised that his long lost fiancée was standing in the doorway watching him, Bellatrix Lestrange had still not realised that her eighteen year long slave was standing in the doorway watching her opponent.

All of the occupants of the room heard Sirius let out his bark like laugh when he dodged one of Bellatrix's curses,

"That the best you can do dear Bella? I do believe that you are loosing your touch."

At that moment a number of things happened at once, the whole of the spectators turned as one to watch the duel between Sirius and Bellatrix, a powerful shield was thrown up around Sirius although it was not he who had conjured it, but Elise as she was the only one with her wand out, then Bellatrix half way through saying Avada Kedavra was sent flying across the room, courtesy to Elise, who then flew out of a side door, back towards the Atrium, Remus dived forward and caught Harry round the chest holding him to him, stopping him from chasing after Bellatrix, Dumbledore quickly bound and tied the remaining Death Eaters, and Sirius after finally seeing who it was that had saved him raced up the stone steps and caught Elise as she collapsed from using too much energy.

The room was silent apart from Harry's attempt to get out of his previous Defence Against the Dark Art's teachers grip, Neville stood silently near Harry and Remus not knowing what to do, when suddenly Harry managed to break out of Remus' grip and ran the same way Bellatrix had.

Quickly, Dumbledore sprang into action,

"Sirius loose Miss. Potter, please, none of this will work if you don't." Reluctantly, Sirius let go of Elise and lay her down gently on the floor. "Alastor, Tonks round up the others, there's five of them, Mr. Longbottom here, and Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Granger, get them and take them back to the school and to the Infirmary, Kingsley, alert the other Aurors and the Minister, get him here, Remus take Miss. Potter and take her to the Infirmary as well, Sirius stay with me. Go."

By this time in the Ministry of Magic Atrium a duel had begun between Voldemort and Harry, Bellatrix lay sobbing and forgotten near one of the many fireplaces. Suddenly, Dumbledore arrived and took the duel away from Harry and towards himself instead, Sirius seeing Harry ran over to him and dragged him over to the wall away from harm.

Then, as quick as the duel had begun, it finished and Voldemort had vanished, thinking it was all over, Sirius and Harry began to move.

"No, stay where you are."

Sirius was the taken aback when he heard a short cry of pain coming from Harry, turning around to look at him, he saw in his eyes, not the beautiful emeralds that he had so often seen in Lily's eyes, but blood red eyes, and the sound that came out of his mouth, was a harsh, hiss, talking directly to Dumbledore.

"Kill me, Dumbledore." The sound was cruel and high, it cut through Sirius' skin and made him shiver, "You always tell me that death is not the worst thing, that death is but the next great adventure, well if that is so kill me, kill the boy."

Sirius could hear himself screaming at Dumbledore for him not to, although it sounded as though it was coming from another person, somebody far away.

As Voldemort carried on his tirade, of "Kill the boy" all Harry could think of was how to stop the pain, because it hurt so much, it was cutting through his very soul, and then thoughts flew through his mind, thoughts that the logical part of himself knew were false, but the pain was sending him delirious.

_I'll be able to see Mum and Dad if I die, I'll finally be able to meet them, and Sirius I'll see Sirius again…_

His mind was missing out the fact that a woman had saved him, all Harry saw was the jet of green that had really rebounded off him, but his mind saw it hitting him, his mind saw Sirius dead, and that fact made him want to die.

_Please, Dumbledore, just let die, I'll be able to see my family again, tell Cedric I'm sorry, please. _

Then as he thought about his parents and Sirius a wave of love cursed through him and suddenly the pain ended, Harry opened his eyes, and saw Sirius and knew he must have died, but then he thought about, Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, _Remus_. He loved them as well and now he wouldn't be able to see them, and just as he thought that his logical part of his mind came back working again and then he realised Sirius had _never _died, which meant that he hadn't either.

Looking around the Atrium, Harry realised that Sirius, Dumbledore and himself were the only people left, until a large group of people all apparated and flooed into the Ministry. At the front of the large crowd was the Minister for Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

"Oh my life, he's back." Fudge whispered loudly, so the whole of the congregation heard. Muttering broke out between them until Fudge noticed Sirius who was holding Harry close to him.

"Black, it's Black! Seize him at once!"

"Cornelius, please calm down-"

"And you!"

"Yes, it is I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Now please, calm down. Once I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts, I will give you half an hour of my time to explain what has happened here tonight. During that time you will also give Sirius a fair trial under Veritaserum in your office, your Aurors might also like to, instead of throw another innocent man in Azkaban, make their way down to the Death Chamber where there are a number of tightly bound Death Eaters waiting. Also, you will stop chasing my Care of Magical Creatures teacher and have Dolores Umbridge removed from my school."

"I-well. Yes I suppose so."

Turning a piece of the Fountain of Brethen into a portkey, Dumbledore passed it to Harry, who was immediately whisked away to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts.

BP

Two hours later and Sirius was sitting next to Elise's bedside holding her left hand, which surprisingly still had her engagement ring on, in the bed next to her, Madam Pomfrey was trying and winning to check Harry over who had returned from Dumbledore's office little over five minutes ago.

In the bed opposite, Luna lay sleeping with Ginny at her foot, whose ankle had been mended in a second by Madam Pomfrey. On the chair next to Luna's bed, was Neville who was watching Harry with enjoyment and laughter on his face, and in the next two beds were Ron and Hermione who were also sleeping.

Sirius' trial had gone well, he thought, although he couldn't have lied really as they gave him quite a large dose of Veritaserum, but he was still waiting for the outcome as he had been told that Dumbledore would tell him on his return to school, but he had still not been to see them.

Harry, after finally being let out of Madam Pomfrey's clutches, who had told him that there was nothing wrong with him (_"I told you so," Harry had said to her_) came and sat in the empty seat next to Sirius.

"Who is she, Sirius?"

Sirius was about to explain when the doors opened and in walked, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall and Remus. McGonagall after seeing who was lying in the bed next to Sirius and Harry let out a strangled cry and,

"Miss. Potter?!?!"

Harry looked quickly from Elise, to Sirius and back to McGonagall before falling out of his seat in shock over the words his Transfiguration teacher had spoken.

**A/N: So there we go, the chapter with all the discussions and explanations is next, so I'm going to have fun writing that! Please review, the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Tuesday. Hopefully tomorrow! Thanks.**


	6. Reminiscing and talking heals the wounds

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Elise Potter (for the moment!)**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I know I promised Tuesday, but this week has been hectic, as my sister had to get her A Level Results today, so she's been fretting about them, and it's been hard to get on the computer. Finally though, here we are! Also, congratulations whatever you got if you received your A Level or AS Level results today! To those who received their A Levels I hope you got into the University you wanted to!**

**Thanks once again to all of my reviewers, I love receving them!**

**Chapter: 6 - Reminiscing and talking heals the mental wounds.**

Harry couldn't believe it, after all Dumbledore had just said about not keeping secrets from him anymore, he comes down and finds this, some relative of his, he had never known about. He'd been stuck away in a house with the Dursley's, who hated him, and treated him like a house elf, when somewhere a relative of his lived and could have provided him with a home, well better than the Dursley's anyway. Trying and failing to sit back on his chair with dignity, he tripped over the chair leg and found himself back on the floor in the middle of the Hospital Wing; Sirius laughed loudly and helped Harry back into his seat.

Still laughing, Sirius turned his head away from Elise and Harry over to where Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall still stood.

"Well?" he asked Dumbledore.

"I'm happy to say you are now free, with 10,000 galleons being deposited into your vault as an apology fund, also an article will be posted in the Morning Prophet, although some people won't believe it at first, so you will still have to be careful when you go out. Finally, as you are now free, Lily and James' will is being changed, so that as the will stated you are now the guardian of Harry, and Harry may live with you if he so wishes," then turning to Harry he said, "although Harry I must stress the importance of you staying with Petunia and her family, because of your Mother's protection."

Harry chanced a glance over at Sirius and saw him with his head bowed; he knew that Sirius thought he would have a better life with his Aunt and Uncle and would no way want to live with Sirius, oh how wrong he was. Turning his head back to Dumbledore he looked him in the eye and said,

"No offence, sir, but the Dursley's have never treated me better than a house elf, I'd rather live with Sirius."

Sirius looked up towards Harry at that and seeing the truth etched on his face, Sirius' face broken into a wide smile.

"Well, I cannot say that I'd rather you live with Sirius, but I will respect yours and your parent's wishes, Harry."

"Thank you."

"Also, Sirius, Madam Pomfrey has informed me that Miss. Potter won't wake up for quite a while, it will probably be the end of today when she does, and I think Harry deserves an explanation, the Room of Requirement is always open to use, if you wish some privacy."

BP

Twenty minutes later and Sirius and Harry found themselves sitting in the Room of Requirement in front of a roaring fire (it was a cold day out) and on two large, comfy armchairs.

"So, who is she?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Well, she is Elise Simone Potter, 35 years old, her birthday is March 27th 1960, she is the twin sister of your Father and is also my fiancée, and we were supposed to have a double wedding with Lily and James."

"Right, and when you say supposed to have?"

"We didn't"

"Well, I gathered that much Sirius, and why wasn't I told any of this before?" Harry was beginning to get angry now, after all this and it was still impossible to get information out.

"It was hard, your Aunt and Uncle would never have spoken about any other relatives apart from Lily and James and I'm guessing Petunia didn't even know about Elise, and Moony and I have still been trying to get over it."

"Get over what?"

Sighing, Sirius explained. "At the graduation dance on our last night at Hogwarts, at midnight, Voldemort and the Death Eater's appeared at Hogwarts, anybody over the age of seventeen was allowed to fight if they wished and the Common Room doors went into lock down. We fought and we fought, and when Voldemort and the surviving Death Eaters disappeared, we were left to trawl through the dead and injured to find our friends and loved ones. Lily had hurt her legs, so James and Remus took her to the Hospital Wing, I never found out where Peter was that night, but my guess now is that he went with Voldemort as some of the Slytherin's did, but we never found Elise. We looked for days, we stayed at the school to continue the search but we never found her, I made Lily and James get married as they didn't want to, because Elise wasn't there, but I told them that it was what she would have wanted, so they did. The thoughts of actually finding her dwindled as we went through weeks and then months. Then Lily had you, and they went into hiding, I knew that Voldemort would have me as a target because he had took Elise as well, so when James tried to make me their secret keeper, I made them switch to Peter, the worst decision of my life that was. So then, people believed me the betrayer of Lily and James, people thought it worthy as they thought I would be angry with them for being able to have what Elise and I could not."

"And where you?" Harry asked quietly, suddenly fascinated by his feet.

"At the start yes, and in a way I always was, but you have to believe me Harry, I meant what I said that day two years ago in the Shrieking Shack, I would have died rather than betray my friends. Funny thing is, by that time I believed Elise to be dead, and so I definitely would've because I thought I might see her again."

"Tell me, what was she like at school?"

"Well, she asked for trouble as much as you do, and as much as James and I did. She hung around with us in the first year quite a bit, but then she made friends with Lily and Alice. The only other two Gryffindor girls in our year, and while she still hung around with us sometimes, she was with Lily and Alice the most. She never hung around with us when Peter was there with us as well as she never trusted him, with good reason as well. She'd pull pranks with us, and get Lily to lay off James when she was angry with him. She was also the one who got Alice to get the courage to ask Frank out, he was in the year above us."

"Wait a minute, Alice and Frank, Neville's parents?"

"The very same. Alice was in our year and Frank the year above, but Alice had had a crush on Frank since the beginning of our first year, and when Elle got sick of the glances Alice would shoot at Frank she decided to play matchmaker. Funny thing is though, James and Elise they were so similar. They both could have had anybody in the school to go out with them, they were both popular and very good looking, but both of them only ever had one relationship their whole time at Hogwarts.

We started going out at Christmas in third year. I'd never really noticed her as girlfriend material until our third year. It was the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas, and as we came out of the joke shop, the three of them were standing against the wall of the Three Broomstick's, each with a bottle of Butterbeer in their hands, just staring as people went past them. Most of the boy's eyes were on Elise, but a fair few were on Lily as well, including James'. It was kinda annoying when he got like that, but then again Moony always told me that I used to look at Elle like that as well. So there Elise was, with a pair of skinny black jeans on, with a red top, black leather jacket, red leather gloves, the red scarf, I'd bought her for her birthday the year before and a trilby, and I just kind of fell in love with her.

Remus noticing that I was looking at her, nudged James to let him know, and then James going into protective big brother mode came onto me and said,

"Which girl you looking at, Padfoot?" and I said,

"Your little sister, why?" and then he just burst out laughing and told me to take good care of her! I couldn't believe it, he'd practically told me to go up to his little sister who he was so protective over and go out with her! Well, being typical me, it took for her to being lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing suffering from the after effects of a Cruciatus curse, to get up the courage to ask her out."

"What happened?"

"Well, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, was a nasty little git, his name was Professor Tyce, and nobody like him, not even the Slytherin's. We were only in third year and he felt the need for us to know about the Unforgivable Curse's and decided to try them out on us. Well, we'd just finished learning about Boggart's and as it was a double period, he the first half of the lesson was spent in front of a Boggart trying to get rid of it. Now Elise's boggart was a dementor like yours, whatever she heard used to effect her quite a bit, she hated it, I never did ask what it was, never had the heart to, she was always shaking too much afterwards. Many of us were though, nobody likes seeing their biggest fear. Once we'd done that, Tyce moved onto the Cruciatus Curse, deciding to torture Elise a bit more."

_flashback_

_Leaning against her desk, Elise Potter tied to get her breath back after the encounter with the Boggart, she hated dementor's, and she always relived that memory, why had it got to be that one?_

"_Miss. Potter, I would like you to be a demonstrative subject this lesson, please come to the front," Professor Tyce called over the rabble of the third year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Defence class._

_**And I hate him as well!**__ Elise thought to herself. Walking slowly to the front, Elise waited for the inevitable, and when it came it was worse than she could ever have imagined. The pain took in her whole body, twisting her bones and organs, stabbing her head and nerves, she tried to refrain from screaming out loud, but after a couple of minutes she could not help it, the people standing around her were blurry, she sought out James and she saw that he had a look of horror on his face. She felt herself fall to the ground in pain, and continued to scream out, when the curse was finally stopped, the pain did not cease, and she finally realised why nobody had tried to stop Tyce, they had all been frozen solid so they could do nothing but watch, and at that, Tyce ran from the classroom._

_Elise continued to shake violently, and the pain continued to course through her, she lay on the floor, tears streaming down her face, she felt somebody kneel next to her, and felt herself being lifted into their arms. Turning her head she noticed it to be James, her brother, the guy who'd always been there for her._

_Seeing the pain behind her eyes, James called across the classroom to Alice to go and get Dumbledore, using the fireplace in the corner, she flooed to his office, and five minutes later, she came tumbling back out to be followed by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. _

_The pain was becoming too much for Elise, and she turned back to James, _

"_Jamie….make. it stop, ……please……please Jamie…."_

_Elise became limp in his arms, and James' face became deathly pale, Sirius hurried to his best friend's side, and said,_

"_James, what's the matter?"_

"_She hasn't called me Jamie since we were six and only then it was only when she was badly hurt."_

_Everyone's blood ran from their faces, and McGonagall took James and Elise to the Hospital Wing._

_end flashback_

"Three days later, was when Elise finally woke up, I remember she jumped a mile when she opened her eyes, there standing around her bed were, James, Remus, Lily, Alice, her parents, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore and me, just standing around her bed looking at her, we must have been a site. When we finally got a bit of privacy I asked her out, and she said yes. And according to Remus, when he and James came back in and saw me asleep next to her holding each others hands, he burst out laughing and whispered finally."

"Just to let you know, Miss. Potter is awake," neither Harry or Sirius had noticed Professor Dumbledore come in, both thinking vividly about the story Sirius was relating.

Jumping to their feet, the both of them hurried back to the Hospital Wing.

While they were making their way to the Hospital Wing, Sirius realised that as he had talked to Harry about Elise, the mental wounds Elise's disappearance had opened were finally beginning to heal.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the explanations! The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days, before Monday anyway, I promise! And I mean it! Please review thanks!**


	7. Arguing but the offer still stands

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
Disclaimer: Only the plot and Elise Potter are mine.**

**A/N: Main Author's note at the bottom, please read!**

**Poll: I have two polls which I want you to take part in, please put your answer in a review, but please review to the chapter/story as well as just the poll.**

**1: Who should Harry go out with (it must be a girl, and not a Slytherin.) It doesn't mean I'll go with whoever has the most votes, but I do want your input.  
2: Do we mind fluffy bits? Would you mind terribly if chapter 8 was a little fluffy? I feel we need to lighten Sirius, Elise and Harry's life up a bit. So please let me know. Thanks.**

**Chapter: 7 - Arguing but the offer still stands.**

The pair ran in the direction of the Hospital Wing, not stopping for breath. Albus Dumbledore stood at the entrance of the Room of Requirement, chuckling at them, before turning in the opposite direction and making his way to his office. As they reached the Hospital Wing, the doors were already open, and Sirius ran over to Elise's bed.

Looking over at his friends, Harry noticed that they were still all asleep, so he slowly, albeit reluctantly, over to Elise's bedside, where he saw Sirius and the bed's occupant, deep in conversation. Not wanting to interrupt he sat down on one of the available chairs (gracefully for once).

A few minutes later Sirius and Elise looked over to Harry, and by the look on Sirius' face, Harry knew that Elise knew nothing of what had happened over the last eighteen years, she did not know that her brother and best friend were dead, that the one person who she mistrusted the most she had right to, that her fiancée had spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, that her nephew had grew up in the worst possible way. The world was about to come crashing down on her in any possible minute.

"James?" Elise asked Harry in a shaky and raspy voice. It was obvious that she had hardly used her voice in all those years, and it hurt to use it.

Sirius gave Harry a pained expression, while holding her right hand and said to him, "Madam Pomfrey said it's our job to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Elise turned her head to look over at Sirius; the moon light shone over Elise's face, straying in from the window above Ron's bed, the light made the scars on Elise's face stand out, the red a harsh reminder of what she had lived through against her pale skin. Her curly chestnut hair lay limply around her head, short bits sticking up at the back, just like James and Harry's.

"Elle, this isn't James, the thing to look for, is the eyes, see there, Lily's eyes." Harry was glad that Sirius hadn't mentioned his scar, he had enough people staring at that then he wished for, and even though he had never mentioned his hate of people looking at it, Sirius could tell that he didn't like it.

"That's James' son, Harry."

"Did you know that's my favourite boy's name?" Sirius laughed loudly at this.

"Of course I did Elle; you only told us in every possible minute, that's probably why they picked it."

"Why aren't they here now? I know I'm at Hogwarts, but you're here, and I don't ever think you would become a teacher. Thinking about it I don't remember seeing them at the Ministry either."

Sirius looked away with a pained expression, Harry saw, by the moonlight through the window, that his eyes had welled up and tears were threatening to drop, and then he came to his senses, blinked the tears away and looked back to Elise.

"Well, they weren't going to get married on the day that we were going to at first," Elsie shot a quick look over to her left hand where she saw her engagement ring still on her finger. "Because they didn't think it fair, because you weren't there, but I managed to persuade them to, I said that I thought that was what you would've wanted. So changes had to be made, Remus was no longer my best man, because I didn't have a bride to get married to and James insisted on changing his best man from Peter to me. So they got married and then had Harry here and they made me his godfather. Your parents they died only a few months before Harry was born, just a normal death, old age, you know they were quite old when they had you and James. James was upset, but Lily brought him around, her parents died in seventh year, so she knew what it felt like.

Then Dumbledore came and told us that he had heard that Voldemort was after Lily and James so it was decided that they would go into hiding, they planned to make me secret keeper, but at the last minute I told them to change to Peter. I was a too obvious choice, and it didn't help that dear Regulus was a Death Eater, so Voldemort would know quite a lot about me. Then who would have thought it, but Peter was a Death Eater, had been ever since he was seventeen, he betrayed Lily and James, and on Hallowe'en 1981, when Harry was one, Voldemort appeared at their door. From what I've heard and what I saw in the wreck of Godric's Hollow where they lived, James put up quite a fight, and then Lily died protecting Harry and the Avada Kedavra just bounced right off Harry because of Lily's protection."

Tears were running down both Sirius and Elise's face, thinking about what had happened, even Harry felt moisture behind his eyelids, but he was determined not to cry, he couldn't, he would stay strong.

"So as you know, I couldn't just let Peter get away with what he had done to Lily and James, so that very night, after being told by Hagrid that I wasn't allowed to take Harry, I set out to look for Peter. Two weeks later I finally found him, in the middle of a street full of Muggle's, I was so angry with him, but for the first time in his life, he was better than me, he set out an explosion in the street behind us killing twelve Muggle's and then he cut off his finger, and transfigured into a rat. He made it look like I'd done it; they carted me off to Azkaban without a trial for life imprisionment that very day."

"And you always argued with me when I told you that I didn't trust Peter. I had good reason not too I always knew- wait a minute, if you were in Azkaban, I wasn't there, Mum & Dad and Lily's parents were dead, Peter was supposed dead, and they would never have given him to Remus because of his furry problem, who did Harry grow up with?"

Even Harry looked sheepish at this comment, but could tell from the way that Sirius looked at him, that he had to answer,

"The Dursley's. Lily's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon and their son Dudley, took me in."

"WHAT??? And you let him go there Sirius, I can't believe you, how could you? We went to Lily's parents funeral, we saw Petunia there, how could you even think for one second that his life would be ok there? Oh, I'm going to kill you Sirius Orion Black! Should've done it years ago, but nevertheless I'm going to do it now!"

Elise was already half way out of her bed, oblivious to the excessive amounts of pain she was in, before Madam Pomfrey came to her senses and pushed her back down, the look on Sirius' face was priceless, thought Harry. He was half way between terrified and anger, not really making a decision out of the two. Harry was laughing hard at his, not only had somebody terrified his godfather into speechlessness, but somebody had finally realised that he didn't have a great life at the Dursley's. It had only taken fifteen years, but oh well; somebody had got there in the end!

Sirius finally overcome his shock, and burst out, "Haven't you just listened to a word I said? I was in Azkaban I didn't have much choice, and you know me, anything as unimportant as how a Muggle treated her witch sister, would have been forgotten by me over night. Come on Elle, don't be like that with me."

"Oh god, last time we had an argument, it ended up with us dancing and then a full out battle, please don't ask me to dance, I don't think my body could take it."

Horror washed over Sirius' face again, "Why would I ask you to dance, in front of my godson and his friends?"

"I dunno, Siri, you always did have a weird sense of working in that small brain of yours."

Seeing that this would turn out into another argument, _**they're as bad as Ron and Hermione**_, he thought, Harry crept over to the door and let himself out of the Hospital Wing.

It had been later than they thought when they managed to go to the Hospital Wing and now as he walked silently through Hogwarts Castle, the dawn light was silently creeping up through the windows. Making his way out to the lake, Harry sat down and leaned against the tree that he had seen his father and his friends sit in front of and torture Snape in a memory.

He sat there for a few hours, today was a Friday, and as it was the day after their O.W.L's finished, they were given today off, so he didn't have to go to any classes. He sat out there throughout breakfast not feeling hungry, and he heard the bell ring for morning classes. Harry hid himself more effectively behind the big tree, so as not to be seen by the third years making their way to Care of Magical Creatures or the sixth years making their way to Herbology.

Some time later, once classes had gotten well under way, Harry felt two people sit down on either side of him, looking to the right first, he saw Sirius mirroring his position, then on the left Elise had sat – with some difficulty – with her back up against the trunk and her legs stretched out in front of her. _**Yes **_Harry thought _**I can see what Sirius means when he said she had grace, more than me in any case.**_

"I thought Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to let you out until Sunday at least?"

"Don't you think I know of every possible way to escape the Hospital Wing without getting caught by Madam Pomfrey? And actually I managed to convince her that I wanted some fresh air seeing as I haven't had any in the past eighteen years, so after chucking a dozen pain killing potions down my throat, she allowed me to come outside as long as somebody else was with me, and Sirius gladly took up the offer."

"Right," Harry said, _**I must get my sarcasm from my Dad's side of the family**_ he thought.

"So then Harry, the offer still stands if you wish it to. Do you still want to live with me?"

"Are you mad?!?! Sirius Orion Black if I ever even hear you mention a little inkling that Harry may have to stay with that old hag and her family ever again, there will be no power on Earth that will stop me from killing you! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND??"

"Yes, Miss!" Sirius said seriously, making a salute gesture in the process. "But Harry it really is up to you, don't listen to that woman sitting the other side of you. I don't know, you'd think she was related to Lily the temper she's got, or at least have red hair. Never go at her in the middle of the night before exams!"

"Yeah, of course I still wanna live with you."

"SIRIUS, it is not my fault that I unlike you, care about my school work, and that I unlike you, have a few more emotions that I am able to understand better than you do. Why, oh why, did I ever agree to marry you? Scary thing is I'm still willing to marry you!" Elise stood and turned around sharply attempting to make her way back to the castle.

"One difference is to the offer though Harry; there'll be three people in the household, me, you and Elise."

Elise stopped dead in her tracks, not thinking she would hear this from Sirius. She'd been in love with him ever since her first year, but he never noticed her until their third year and it took a horrid teacher to get them together, even before then and after they continued to argue. It had taken him so long to propose, even James and Lily had gotten together as fiancées before they had. Never in all her life did she expect something seen as a commitment to come out of Sirius' mouth of his own accord.

"Come on Sirius, anybody is better than the Dursley's, well ok, maybe not Umbridge or Snape, but I'm sure Elise is fine, and anyway I've been holding you to this offer for two years, I'm not gonna get rid of it now."

Elise turned around and looked at Sirius and Harry who were smiling up at her, questioning in their glances as to whether she also agreed to the offer. Smiling back at them with a small nod of her head, to show the affirmative, Harry ran to her and hugged her tightly.

_**Yes, life at the moment was good. **_She thought, while giving her fifteen year old nephew a hug for the first time, and which she hoped wouldn't be the last. _**And what was going to come will come, and they would face it as a misfit family when it did. **_Laughing slightly, Sirius threw his arms around the two of them, and joined in their group hug. Not one of three noticed Professor Dumbledore standing at the window of his office looking down upon them, throw a smile at them with a large twinkle in his eye.

**A/N: Right thanks to all my reviewers on the previous chapter. Sorry it took a little longer on this one, I've already had to go to two bank appointments this week (I'm only a teenager!) and I went to the opticians yesterday but have to go back again tomorrow, and everything's been hectic, especially as my sister is going to University this autumn! **

**Basically what I wanted to say is, school starts again in exactly two weeks, and this is a hard and important year for me, I have four major exams (split into smaller segments, but still all very important), ten customary exams, more exams throughout the year, and I also have to pick the courses I wish to take up for the two years afterwards, so I'm not sure when I'm going to have time. Also, I am going to Blackpool on 31st Aug - 1st Sep, so I won't be able to update then. When school has started it will mostly like only be once a week when I can update but in calmer periods I will update quicker, however I don't know my timetable yet, so I can't say which day of the week I will likely be able to update on, so I will let you know on 4th Sep, the day I go back as that is the day I will get my timetable.**

**The schedule for updating between now and 4th Sep are as follows: Chapter 8 - Thursday 23rd Aug  
Chapter 9 - Monday 27th Aug (sorry weekends are getting busy for me)  
Chapter 10 - Wednesday 28th Aug  
Chapter 11 - Thursday 29th Aug (hopefully, I'm going to try and squeeze in another update for you, as I won't be able to update because of Blackpool.)  
Chapter 12 - Tuesday 4th Sep**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Everything Will Change

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognise.**

**A/N: Right sorry for the late update, my life has never been so hectic especially compared to the rest of the holiday. I can say that you won't get an update tomorrow most likely, sorry, but I am going to see OOTP at IMAX:3D so I can't wait, but you will get one on Wednesday, I'm still unsure about Thursday but I will try my very best. This is my shortest chapter, but I like the ending. The holidays come next chapter, well part of them anyway.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter: 8 - Everything Will Change**

It was the last day of classes before the school year ended, and to Ron's dismay, the rest of the group that had gone to the Department of Mysteries and had had to stay in the Hospital Wing, were let out on the last day and forced to join their classmates in that days lessons.

"Why is Pomfrey making us go to lessons on the last day when we haven't been in them for a week? I mean it's the worst day for classes as well, double Potions and History of Magic!" Ron moaned all the way to Potions.

"Yeah, but remember you can drop History of Magic next year, and it's the last day they probably won't make us do anything unfortunately. I can't believe I've missed so much class." Hermione complained in answer to Ron. Many people wondered how in the world she worked out that not doing anything in class was unfortunate.

"Oh, for goodness sake you two, it's the last day, you're out of the Hospital Wing, please can we just go to class and get it out of the way?"

Huffing Hermione grabbed her bag and threw herself into her seat hard in Potions, when Professor Snape had commanded them into the classroom. Not wanting another argument to arise, he'd had enough with Sirius and Elise and he'd only been with them for that day, he sat next to Hermione leaving a seat free for Ron on his left side.

They found out ten minutes later, that Ron had been correct in his assumptions that it was the worst day for classes, Snape had them making a sixth year N.E.W.T potion, although as Snape continually repeated, most of them would not make the grade to enter the N.E.W.T Potions class.

The Draught of Living Death was a hard potion to make, and they did not even have the instructions for making this particular potion in their textbooks, and after Hermione had pointed this out to Snape, making Gryffindor house lose 10 points, he hastily wrote the instructions on the board. After most of the class had squeezed a little juice out of the sopophorous beans, the class continued to make the potion.

Two hours later, after many snarls, sneers and insults directed to the Gryffindor Class, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville in particular, and many compliments directed to the Slytherin Class, Draco Malfoy in particular, the class was over. Most students not even reaching the half way stage when the potion should be of a deep purple or blackcurrant colour, and many potions not getting much further than the sopophorous bean stage.

By the end of the lesson, Slytherin had successfully gained fifty house points while Gryffindor had lost forty three. Grumbling the Gryffindors left the dungeons as quickly as possible and made their way to the first floor and past the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, which was currently vacant as all DADA classes had been cancelled as they now did not have a teacher. The Gryffindor fifth years found themselves sitting in the History of Magic classroom, waiting for their teacher, Professor Binns to come floating through the blackboard, and many of the students, except Hermione, getting comfy for an hour's worth of sleep.

Sixty minutes later, and friends who had managed to stay awake to hear the bell ring signalling the end of classes and the end of classes for the fifth year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were nudging their friends awake, as Professor Binns floated back out of the classroom through the blackboard.

Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and raced to Hermione who was waiting impatiently at the door for the two of them. Ron mumbled something about being hungry, and Hermione sighed before leading the way for them to eat lunch in the Great Hall.

"So who's looking forward to the feast tonight?" Seamus, leaning across Dean, asked the trio.

"Me," Harry and Hermione replied together.

"Mumph," Ron answered with his mouth full of ham and cheese.

"RONALD, how many times do I have to ask you not to speak with your mouth open?" Hermione yelled at Ron.

Swallowing hard before he answered he said, "Just once more 'Mion- Hermione."

He'd spotted and rectified his mistake quickly Harry noted thankfully, before turning to look back at Seamus and Dean and continuing their discussion about that night's oncoming leaving feast.

After lunch, the Gryffindors were trying to decide what they were going to do before the feast tonight and after checking with McGonagall that his lifetime Quidditch ban had been lifted it ended up with a six aside Quidditch game with Hermione acting as spectator and referee while sitting in the stadium – she had a fear of flying. Hermione, being Hermione, drew up the teams for each side before handing them to Harry to make sure they were correct. Harry quickly read through the sheet and nodded his head, then handed it back to Hermione, which said:

_Team 1:_

_Capt & Seeker – Harry Potter_

_Keeper – Ron Weasley_

_Beater – Parvati Patil_

_Beater – Seamus Finnegan_

_Chaser – Angelina Johnson_

_Chaser – Alicia Spinnet_

_Team 2:_

_Capt & Chaser – Ginny Weasley_

_Chaser – Katie Bell_

_Keeper – Neville Longbottom_

_Seeker – Lee Jordan_

_Beater – Dean Thomas_

_Beater - Lavender Brown_

One hour later and the snitch was caught, Lee was a surprisingly good Seeker Harry came to notice and as Lee saw that Harry was onto the Snitch would do a clever little manoeuvre that would mean that Harry would lose sight of it. In the end Harry's team had won after he had caught the Snitch with the score being 130 – 260. Ron and Neville were both equal as both were very nervous in their Keeper duties and Dean & Lavender and Parvati & Seamus all worked well with each other. All the Chaser's already knew each other, even though Katie was used to Ginny playing Seeker they worked well as they knew each others skills and weaknesses.

Another game of Quidditch was played where in which Harry's team again won, but ended after only 23 minutes. Two and a half hours later, and the all the Gryffindors outside were beginning to get tired and hungry so decided to come down after playing a record of ten games of Quidditch in which Harry's team had won every one. Ginny kept telling Harry that that meant revenge, and Harry told her that he would wait for it willingly, before throwing her a quick smile, and changing back into his Hogwart's robes.

The Gryffindors made their way to the Great Hall and Harry sat down apprehensively, the Daily Prophet had reported the day after the Department of Mysteries incident, that Voldemort was after all back and that Sirius Black was innocent. While some people did not believe the Sirius Black article, many people had believed it when it stated that not only was his fiancée found, alive and well, but was Sirius Black's godfather and had custody of him. People turned to stare at him when he had walked through the Great Hall doors, but Hermione and Ginny had easily managed to push him in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

The students waited until the Hall was full, before turning their attention to their Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"So another year gone, another year when our heads have been filled to their whole capacity and not one little tidbit of magical information would ever fit in them-"

"Yeah, that was done back in October," Snape mumbled, but was silenced by a death glare from Professor McGonagall.

"-Another year in which friendships have been made, and others severed-"

Ron snorted as he thought of Percy's letter that he had received earlier that year.

"-Another year has passed so the students of this school are one step closer to their dreams, to their futures after Hogwarts. We say good bye to our seventh years-"

A loud and raucous cheer erupted from the seventh years from all four houses, and the teachers, Professor Dumbledore in particular laughed cheerily at them.

"-Who have somehow managed to survive seven full years at this establishment, and I know some will begin to wonder how on earth they accomplished that feat-"

Again cheers were heard at this statement.

"-We congratulate our fifth and seventh years on their completion of their school wizarding examinations-"

Another loud cheer erupted from the seventh years but were this time joined by the fifth years as well.

"-We hope that the first years have settled into the Hogwarts life well, and do not miss their families too much-"

This time a cheer came from the first years who had now grown in confidence, although they were still very small.

"Over the summer, we will wash our brains of the things we have learnt so that when we come back in September our heads will be empty ready to fill with another year of magical learning.

However, while old customs and traditions are still present, changes are happening and we are at the centre of the biggest of them all. It has been announced with complete evidence, that Lord Voldemort has once again risen, and I saw this keeping you all at the very front of my mind, that it will not do to let our minds wander. We must stand united, whether we are a Gryffindor or Slytherin, a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, we cannot let old rivalries come between us-" This was said with a very pointed glance over at Severus Snape. "There are all parts of the other houses hidden beneath us, and I always fear that Sorting is the wrong thing to do. From the first moment you are welcomed into a House you have made instant enemies with people from other houses with whom you do not even know. So in this time of darkness, of war, of chivalry, of hurt and comfort, of fight and of death, do not be afraid, keep your friends close, keep safe, and stand as a school, united. Let the feast begin."

Broken whispers and chatters worked their way through the school body, while the students tucked into one of the many feasts of the year, the last feast of the year. The food was delicious as always, but many of the students did not think on this as they had done previously, younger students were scared when Professor Dumbledore had mentioned war and death, the older students were readying their selves for a fight, whether they would be fighting for the Dark or the Light it didn't matter, but throughout the whole upper school, although the fright and fear were there in their minds, they wanted to fight.

In the hall that evening nobody realised the full tragedy that this war would turn out to be, that in less than two weeks the Wizarding and the Muggle world would be in full uproar, that from that moment as soon as they walked out of the safety and confinement of the Great Hall their lives would change forever. That in less than two years it would be over, but during those two years the war would be worse than the Wizarding community had ever seen. It would not even begin to compare to the First Wizarding War, that the Battle of the Department of Mysteries was nothing compared to the fight that would continue from this day forward.

Wherever they went from that day on, death, torture and anguish would follow them, whoever they meet would have been affected in one way or another, you would not be able to leave the house without a group of fully qualified adults for fear of safety, from that day forward any child would no longer be a child, but would be an adult thrown into a war that had been started so many years ago, a war that every child would come to have nightmares about for evermore, a war that would strengthen and weaken the Wizarding World forever.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. Thanks.**


	9. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

**A/N: I actually got this up on time, and I really hope I manage to get chapter 10 up tomorrow, if not it will be Monday or Tuesday before my next update. Sorry, but it's Blackpool on Friday! I can't wait. Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it and here is chapter 9!**

**Chapter: 9 - Home is Where the Heart Is**

The train journey back to Platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross was pretty uneventful apart from wherever Harry now went he was being stared at. Although this was not uncommon to him, it was now pretty annoying as he had people watching him when he went to the loo. It was really the Daily Prophet's fault, they had been writing about how he and Dumbledore were shunned aside if they were nothing and here they were sticking by their story as they knew it was truth, to quote one piece it had said about Harry, '_a lone voice of truth_' he thought that was a bit stupid as the Daily Prophet had been the one along with Cornelius Fudge to do the shunning.

Sitting in the compartment next to the window, Harry looked around at his friends that were sitting in the compartment with him. The only thing that anybody had found to call the six of them was a bunch of misfits.

First there was Hermione Jane Granger. Sixteen, Gryffindor, tall, very pretty, with long curly brown hair who currently and had since their first year, a crush on Ron Weasley, their other friend. Hermione was a bookworm, but had made Gryffindor so obviously didn't mind having a bit of fun. She was currently the top in their year in every subject apart from Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Harry was top of.

Next there was Ronald Billus Weasley. Sixteen, Gryffindor, tall, lanky, with shocking red hair, who had a very large crush on Hermione Granger, but did not have the guts to tell her, or the brains to work out that she also had a crush on him. Ron didn't really care about his work and hated doing homework, but Hermione made him do it. He was often jealous of Harry because of his fame.

Then there was Neville Longbottom. Fifteen, Gryffindor, quite tall, chubby and short dark brown hair who had a crush on one of the other girls in the room Luna Lovegood. Neville wasn't that brainy but was extremely clever in Herbology, and even had his own Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Sitting next to Neville was Luna Lovegood. Fifteen, Ravenclaw, small, with bright white hair that fell down her back, she thought to herself that she was falling in love with Neville but just thought that Ranquers were behind it. Luna believed in things that many people did not, she thought that made-up (as some people called them) animals were real and were the explanation to some experiences.

The last girl sitting in the compartment was Ginerva Molly Weasley, who went by Ginny. Fourteen, Gryffindor, small, with red hair like her brother Ron's, who had had a crush on Harry since she was very small. Ginny was very clever and also good at Defence, but particularly good at the Bat Bogey Hex, which she had performed on many unsuspecting Slytherins.

The last person sitting on the train had his head leaning against the window, and was Harry James Potter. Fifteen, Gryffindor, small with jet black, messy hair and sparkling emerald eyes. This boy was as most were calling him now due to the Daily Prophet's meddling, _The Chosen One_.For the past two years, Harry had had a crush on a Ravenclaw in the year above himself, Cho Chang, however they had ended it in his fifth year, but what he didn't realise was how much he was falling for Ginny. Harry was quite good in his studies, but excellent in Defence.

The sweet trolley trundled past and Harry, Neville and Luna stood up to get some sweets for them and their friends to share, and after they had found enough space they laid the candies out and started their mini feast.

Three hours later and the train was pulling in to Kings Cross Station and all of the parents outside on the platform were beginning to get up and get ready to greet their children for the first time since at least Easter. For once Harry felt happy about going home, he actually had a home to go to, where he actually wanted to go, and looking out across the platform he saw Sirius casually leaning against one of the pillars in the station waving happily at the train. Waving back to him, Harry turned around to heave his trunk off the luggage rack above him.

Pulling his trunk behind him and Hedwig under his arm he followed Neville, Luna and Ginny out of the compartment with Hermione and Ron behind. As soon as the got out of the train doors, they all went separate ways, Neville hurried over to his Grandmother who pulled him into a tight hug and Harry could tell straight away that Neville had finally done something to make his Grandmother proud, the Department of Mysteries. Luna walked slowly over to her Father who smiled at her casually and asked how her year had been. Ginny ran over to her Mother her enveloped her in a swift hug followed by Ron who had ran out after Hermione. Hermione smiled .at her parents as she saw them standing hesitantly near the Weasley's and Sirius. And then, there was Sirius himself. Harry had nightmares, nightmares about the Department of Mysteries, because no matter what Harry did to try and stop them, if Elise hadn't of turned up, Sirius could've died, and that's where the nightmares led from, and he was glad to see him there waiting for him. Harry quickly dragged his belongings over to Sirius who pulled him into a quick, manly, affectionate hug.

Molly Weasley quickly rounded Harry and Hermione up to give them hugs as well, and while hugging Harry she threw a disgruntled glance over at Sirius. It was well known to all who had spent some time at Number 12. Grimmauld Place to past summer that Molly disapproved of Sirius looking after Harry, as she thought that Sirius only saw James when he looked at him, however to anybody who knew Sirius he knew that was not the case. He had had twelve years in Azkaban to get over the fact that James was dead, and he thought of Harry as Harry, not James, he never had done. Harry was his own little, perfect person, who was never anybody else but Harry.

After a quick round of goodbyes, Molly into threatening Sirius with what she would do if he didn't look after Harry properly (turn him into a mushroom and boil him into a stew), and Harry giving Ginny, Hermione and Ron a few hugs, Sirius and Harry finally made their way out of the station on the way to their new home together.

Sirius led the way to a car parked in the station car park and after loading Harry's possessions into the trunk; he climbed into the 1967 black Impala [1 and waited for Harry to climb into the passenger's seat. Harry looked at the car hesitantly before climbing in next to Sirius.

"You can drive?" he asked bewildered.

"Surprised?" Sirius retaliated.

"Just a bit yeah…"

Harry still looked wary of sitting in a car with Sirius in the driver's seat, who was holding the keys about to drive the car.

"Look, Lily made us all," at Harry's questioning glance, he explained, "Elise, Remus, your Dad and me to take a driving test when we turned seventeen, she told us that we never knew when we would have to pretend to be a Muggle, or when we would need a car. So just so we didn't have an angry red head on our hands we obeyed her wishes, and somehow we all passed, although we were all a bit suspicious as to whether James confounded the instructor or not, seriously you should have seen his driving it was terrible. In a car with a Marauder in the driving seat, you're safer with me than James."

Harry still looked dubious, but decided to take his word for it, he was only fifteen, so could not yet apparate, and he didn't fancy flooing either, so it was the only choice he had. Sirius started the car when he heard no more protests come from Harry and sped off out of the train station.

"So how come Elise didn't come, I'd have thought she would have liked to see the Hogwarts Express again?" Harry asked Sirius five minutes later, he knew for a fact that they had apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Well, yes that's what I thought as well, I told her as well this morning, but she never left the study, she got up before I did, and never moved from there not even for breakfast. She had a nightmare last night I heard her talking in her sleep, something about Lily and James, I think it's only just sunk in what's happened while she's been away."

"Oh, have you told her about anybody else yet, like Neville's parents, or what's happened at Hogwarts?" Harry asked staring intently to a spot just outside the window; Sirius knew what he meant by Hogwarts, he meant what happened at the Triwizard Tournament.

"No, I haven't not yet. She hasn't asked, and I felt no inclination to explain if she did not want to know, so I'm going to wait until everything we've told her so far has sunken in."

"Ok." Harry continued to stare at the spot just outside the window, glumly. _I'm going to have two depressed people on my hands at this rate_ Sirius thought to himself as he concentrated on watching the red traffic light in front of him.

BP

Thirty five minutes later, and they had reached the place that Elise, Sirius and now Harry called home. Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry loved the Fidelus Charm that was used on the house so only if you had been told directly by the Secret Keeper where it was you would not be able to find it. He had found himself in awe the first time the house had revealed itself to Harry, back in the summer before his fifth year as the houses on either side of it moved apart to give Number 12 enough space without the occupants even noticing anything. The windows folding in and the balconies folding out to give Number 12 a real homey feel and look to it.

Sirius let Harry in and Harry gasped in shock, it was now unrecognisable as the house he had stayed in at Christmas, the walls were a deep red colour and the chandeliers had been polished so there were no longer spiders and cobwebs hung to it. Sirius explained how he had put a permanent sticking charm to the curtains on his Mother's portrait so she couldn't fly open and scream more insults at them. The carpet had been dusted down and now came to look a deep green colour that sparked large contrast with the red on the walls. It seemed even the house elf heads on the wall had not managed to evade decoration as they were now sporting Gryffindor coloured cloaks and hats.

"My parents would die of fright if they saw this house now, I just wish they could see it, and that's the first and most probably the last time you'll ever hear me wish my parents were here." Sirius added darkly, as Harry stared amusedly up at the house elves.

"Well, let's make our way to the kitchen; see if Elise has managed to drag herself out of the study yet."

The two made their way down the hallway to the kitchen, where upon opening the door, saw Elise Simone Potter sat at the kitchen table staring contently at a photo album in her hands. She had not yet come to the fact that Sirius and Harry were now staring at her, taking this to their advantage they wondered behind her, to look over her shoulder at the photo she was currently looking at.

Seeing the photo Harry stared longingly at it, Elise and Sirius laughed at what was happening, there in the photo, stood Lily and James sitting next to the lake holding each other while splashing water over each others feet. Sirius it seemed in the photo was a bit outdone by the lack of attention he was receiving from his best friend, but the photo Elise quickly saw to that by putting her arm around him. Next to Sirius sat Remus looking through a Transfiguration book, but looking up at the two couples often and smiling wistfully at them.

Sirius and Harry decided between the two by a silent glance that they were going to leave Elise alone, and the last thing Harry saw before closing the door behind him was a lone tear making it's way down a worn, crystal track down Elise's smooth pale face.

**A/N: Thanks please review!**


	10. Part Two: Midsummer Nights

**Title: Broken Paradise  
Author: -MyForever-  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, wow 3 months, school is tough, and I have no free time whatsoever and I mean that, I do things every lunch time and I have so much homework it's unbelievable, but chapter 10 is here, it is the shortest and it may not be that good, but I needed a filler to start Part Two of the story. Hope you enjoy and thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Dedication: **ValorOrgulloso **This is dedicated to this reviewer as I received this review and instantly did chapter 10, so thank you very much!**

**Chapter: 10 - Part Two: Midsummer's Nights**

It was just after midnight during the second week of the summer holiday, and a lonesome figure was sitting down on the step outside the French windows of the sitting room in Number 12. Grimmauld Place. This figure held a mug of steaming hot chocolate in their hands while blowing slowly over the top to cool it down.

Thirty feet above the figure a young man, who had just turned sixteen stared out of his bedroom window looking between the stars and the figure in turn. The stars shone brightly in the absence of the moon on this midsummer's night.

Somewhere above even the young man a candle flickered into existence, and the window opened to see another figure leaning out to look down at the scene below them, but before he could open the window, both the young man and the figure sitting down on the step recoiled back into the room behind them and the young man quickly blew out his own candle. It seemed neither wanted Sirius Black to know that they were awake.

Sirius looked down beneath him but saw no light and no figures in the garden below him, he could not find Elise anywhere in his room, the bathroom or the floor they were on and he didn't want to try downstairs in fear of awaking Harry.

BP

Harry didn't know why he didn't want Sirius to know he was awake, Sirius knew he didn't sleep the whole night through, because of his nightmares, but something had come between them ever since school had finished. He hated thinking that it was because of Elise, because when she was happy she was a really nice Aunt, but he knew deep down it was. And he felt so guilty for thinking it, of course Sirius couldn't care for him all the time, but then he thought Mrs Weasley was always there for all seven of her children and then he thought that it was probably because after twelve years in Azkaban Sirius wasn't used to caring for other people apart from himself.

Harry had gotten used to having Elise around pretty quickly, and although she tried not to let on, he knew that whenever he was in the room she immediately cheered up so he was with somebody happy (Sirius had clued her in on all that had happened during the first week which ended in another long argument and Harry gaining a small pet cat – to the amusement of Ron).

BP

A similar internal argument was taking place downstairs in the sitting room in Elise's mind. The hot chocolate cool enough to drink, she contemplated her life while sipping slowly on the chocolate concoction.

They'd been getting on better since all had been revealed about what had happened, yes, she was still sad about what had happened to her friends, but ever the one with the logic, Elise realised they couldn't change anything that had happened so had been trying to learn to live with the fact, that out of the Marauder's there was only her, Sirius and Remus left (nobody counted Peter anymore).

BP

The morning dawned bright and cool, and by the time Harry had made his way downstairs it was nearly lunchtime and he found Sirius and Elise lounging in the sitting room. Upon seeing Harry up, Elise sprang out of the comfy armchair she was sitting in and started fussing about what he wanted to eat.

_So this is what it's like to have a Mother then. _Harry wondered while sitting down in the empty seat next to Sirius.

An unspoken agreement could be seen between Sirius and Elise, and Harry knew that they had spoken about what had happened last night, and he felt Sirius brace himself to talk to Harry about it, but Harry moved away quickly to pick up Elise's discarded _Daily Prophet_ to catch up on the days news, another gesture which surprised Harry like what he had done tonight, why did he keep scooting away from Sirius, ever since his third year all he had ever wanted was to live with Sirius, and now here they were, but everything seemed wrong, so wrong, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it and he desperately needed to, because if this feeling of something being wrong got any bigger it would eat away at his insides.

BP

Hermione sat at the desk in the study of her parent's large house, after being thoroughly quizzed by her parents on why her letters had been vague and to what actually happened, she had hurried away wanting to get away from the nightmares that were plaguing her.

She was worried about Harry, after everything that that, _monster_, had put him through he had ended up nearly losing his only family only to find another. She knew Harry James Potter and she knew he wouldn't be all happy about this. Sure Elise seemed nice enough but he didn't know her and most likely she'd be quite, she hated to use the phrase, but _lovey dovey_ with Sirius and she knew that Harry would not want to see that, he wasn't good at his own love life never mind his Godfather and Aunt's.

Hermione heard her Mother calling her for dinner and quickly closed the book she had just been staring at for the last half hour before making her way downstairs. There she met her Mother in the kitchen about to put their dinner (bangers & mash – Hermione's favourite) on the dinner table. Helena Granger turned round to look at her daughter and instantly saw something was worrying her, delaying on calling her husband she set the dinner down and sat down opposite her fifteen year old daughter.

"Hermione what is it?" Hermione looked up at her Mother shocked, nobody ever read her face that quickly and she hadn't seen her Mother since last summer.

"Noth-…" Hermione cut sight of Helena's face and knew it would be better not to complete that word, but to come out with the truth. "Well, if you must know it's Harry. You know how I said that his Godfather nearly died and then his Aunt who had been kidnapped for eighteen years had managed to escape and that they were in a relationship?" Helena nodded to show that she understood, even if she didn't see where this was going, she'd heard Harry's story and had met him on occasion, surely he would be happy that he finally had a proper family. "Well, he's not really used to being looked after or anything, yeah he's used to Sirius, but before this incident at the Ministry the last time he saw him was Christmas, and after everything I don't know how he's going to cope. He bottles his emotions so they probably wouldn't realise anything was wrong unless his Father was like that and his Aunt noticed."

Helena finally realised what her daughter was getting at and said, "Well why don't you invite the three of them round, then you can chat to Harry see how he's getting on, he'd still have the safety because his family would be here and, knowing you, help him get started on his Summer homework."

"MUM!" came the reply from Hermione when she mentioned about homework, but her face had brightened and she promised to write a letter after dinner asking Harry to invite him, Sirius and Elise over sometime to their house.

BP

Miles away not far from the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, Ginny Weasley was sitting on her bed staring out at the setting sun. This year she'd, on Hermione's advice, started to go out with other guys to make Harry notice her, but however, he had not noticed her and ended up going out with Cho Chang who's best friend then ended up betraying them all to that old hag, Umbridge. She'd seen how close Harry and Hermione were, and she couldn't help thinking that maybe she was helping her to distance herself away from Harry so she, Hermione Jean Granger, could get even closer to Harry, but as soon as that thought came into her head it disappeared again.

_That is absurd_ she though _they're best friends that's it. They're meant to be close._

_**But he doesn't seem to be that close with Ron now does he? **_Her subconscious asked her.

_Well of course not, Ron is a total idiotic git _and even in her imagination that phrase did not sound right, idiotic and git should not go together, _oh well, I'm not at school now, who cares about my language?_

_**More than you think.**_

_Oh shut up!_

Ginny shot up off her bed and made her way down to the kitchen to help her Mum, unsuccessfully mind you, to make dinner.

BP

Deep in the heart of Oxford a man was sitting in an old abandoned house, whispering to the walls, as if the walls could hear him, as if the walls were answering him back, as if the walls were _real._

The man was hatching a plan and whispering it to the house as though if he failed to follow through with the plan the house could finish it itself. The man continued to whisper in English and Latin [1 around him, the words weaving around his head like a cloud, forming tighter and tighter, the cloud becoming denser and denser, until you could see nothing of the man's head at all.

"_Forever hic nos sto, Moving haud porro, Porro vel tergiversation, Forever hic nos sto, Tanquam vicis sto etiam" [2_

As the cloud became a blinding white the man shouted in Latin:

"_Subsisto vicis , meus Senior. Subsisto vicis! Operor retineo lux lucis parvulus successio , subsisto vicis quod servo nos totus!" [3_

And then there was a lightning strike that shook the house and streaked down the corridors and up the stairs, before entering the room where the man was muttering inaudibly in Latin, there was a few seconds of complete and utter silence, before suddenly the lightning went bolting through the room, going straight through his head and heart before disappearing.

The man was lying writhing in pain on the floor, his eyes popped open and he was flung across the room by an invisible force before stopping before the door.

And the man was no more.

**A/N: So please let me know what you thought. Like I said on my profile, when I do manage to get a bit of time to write some, I'm focusing on this story, _The Ocean's Call _and _In the Bleak Midwinter_.**

**I don't usually do notes, but I needed it for this:**

**[1 The man thought that less people would understand what he was saying if when he spoke some words were Latin and some were English.**

**[2 This means: **

Forever here we stand

Moving no further

Forwards or backwards

Forever here we stand

As if time stands still

This is mine so please don't use it, it is copyrighted. Also I'm glad I learn Latin!

**[3 Stop time, my Lord. Stop time! Do not let the light child succeed, stop time and save us all! **

This means: Thanks for understanding and please review. 

**-MyForever-**


End file.
